


Lapsus Linguae

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Series: The Latin Series [2]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Smut, transferred from ffn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: Second in what is apparently going to be a series of DL smut fics with Latin titles. This picks up from Carpe Diem, when they wake up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lapsus Linguae translates to Slip of the Tongue
> 
> I'm always happy to talk about stories, even years after I've written them. If you get the urge to leave a comment when you're reading, I'd love to hear from you. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ❤

Danny lay on the bed, leaning on his elbow and staring down at the sleeping form of his new bedmate. He grinned at her awkward position, and reached down to brush her hair off her face.

This action tickled her and her nose scrunched up before she let out a sneeze. Rubbing her eyes she looked around blearily until she noticed the man beside and above her. She blushed as she recalled how blatantly sexual she'd been that afternoon.

"Good morning," he said and leaned down to kiss her nose. She scrunched it up again.

"I'm pretty sure that mornings involve more sunlight than we're currently experiencing," she pointed out the window.

"Technicality. I just woke up, therefore it's morning." This time, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her neck, just behind her jaw.

"Interesting semantic argument, Detective Messer, but that doesn't change the fact that you're… you're…" she lost track of what she was saying as his lips moved into the hollow of her throat. "You're… really… really good at that."

He chuckled into her skin and moved down a few more inches.

"You know what my favourite expression is?" he asked as his hands wandered along her hips and thighs.

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head, not really paying that much attention. "What is it?"

" _Lapsus Linguae_." His tongue was doing some amazing things to the tops of her breasts now and Lindsay had to have him repeat himself twice before she realized he wasn't speaking English.

She bit her lip and tangled her fingers in his hair, the better to guide him exactly where she wanted him. Moaning, she asked, "…s'that mean?"

He paused in his ministrations to look right into her eyes and said, "Slip of the tongue."

Her eyes widened as she realized what he had in mind and he gave her a devilish grin before ducking his head down and resuming his previous actions.

All she could think of to say was, "Ohhh my…"


	2. Chapter 2

Danny kissed his way across Lindsay's chest, letting his tongue poke out between his lips to stroke her flesh. He loved the way she moved beneath him and all of the sexy sounds she made. The way her breath caught in her throat as she gasped or whimpered made him feel like the greatest lover on the planet.

Lindsay's eyes fluttered shut as Danny moved tortuously slowly down her body. He seemed determined to make her beg for what she needed from him, and she was just as determined not to give him the satisfaction. Well, maybe.

After what seemed to him to be a few seconds and her to be a few hours (but what was really only a few minutes in reality), his lips finally took hold of her achingly hard nipple. Her hips came up reflexively and she let out a little shriek of pleasure as he sucked on the little pink nub. He looked up and saw her face etched with wonder and swelled with pride (and desire) at the sight.

Moving to her other nipple, he continued to tease the first one with his fingers. Her hips moved in faster and faster circles, grinding against his body in search of the friction she so desperately needed. He dropped his free hand down to her hip and reveled in the feel of the soft skin beneath his fingertips.

"Please," she whispered, barely audibly.

"Please  _what_?" he asked as he returned to the original nipple.

" _Please_ ," she repeated, moaning and tossing her head.

He let his hand move inwards until it rested just above her entrance. His fingers played in the delicate hair there and teased the outer lips with feather light touches that were designed to increase desire rather than satisfy it.

"Tell me what you want, Lindsay. Let me hear you say it." He took her nipple gently between his teeth and she let out another long moan in response.

"Please… I want to…" she panted, unable to catch her breath and shuddering at every movement he made against her body.

"What do you want, Lindsay?" His fingers pressed more firmly against her. "Tell me." Moving back up her body, he kissed her lips and looked into her eyes once more. "Tell me what you want me to do for you."


	3. Chapter 3

She blushed and bit her lip, wondering if she really could say it. Then she remembered how brazen she'd been the last time they were together and how amazing it had made their sex. She'd never had an orgasm that fast or that powerful with her last boyfriend, and she had to think that maybe it was because she never completely let go with him. There was just something about Danny, though, that made her want to free herself from all her usual constraints.

Her mouth curled up in a naughty smile as she reached her decision. His eyes widened a bit at the change that was coming over her.

Lindsay licked her lips seductively and twirled a finger in hair, moving her hips in a wide circle against his hand and moaning as she looked into his eyes. Speaking in a voice made husky and breathy by their exertions, she let him know  _exactly_  what she wanted from him.

"I want you," she trailed a finger down his chest, "to lick me," her finger moved to her own chest and teased around a nipple as he watched in fascination, "right… here," and finally it came to rest beside his own hand between her legs. It was Danny's turn to moan at her explicit instructions. Taking this as encouragement (which is certainly how he intended it), she continued. "… and I don't want you to stop," now her fingers were pushing his inside of her, "until," pulling them out slightly and pushing them back in, "I," in and out, "come," deep inside her. Her breath shook as the tingling sensations started to overwhelm her. "Oh God, Danny, lick me now!"

He quickly moved down between her legs and, keeping his fingers moving in and out of her slowly, he kissed the outside of her sex. She growled in pleasure and once more took his hair in her hands to guide him.

"Lower, Danny… you know where I need it," she ordered breathlessly.

He smiled against her before letting his tongue slip out and lick her lips. He could really get used to her being in charge if she always gave instructions this pleasant.

Sliding his fingers out of her, he placed a kiss right on her entrance before allowing his tongue to slip inside and taste her. They both moaned and he quickened his pace. Soon his tongue was joined by his fingers as they moved into her once more, reaching inside her and touching the rough spot there that could bring her so much pleasure.

He added a third finger, moving back to watch as they penetrated her. He wanted to replace them with his own member and watch as it thrust into her depths, but that could wait until later. Right now, his only concern was her pleasure.

Her moans were increasing in volume and her gasps and whimpers were coming closer together. Speeding up his finger thrusts, he leaned down once more, finally doing what she'd been waiting for since this whole adventure began.

First, he breathed lightly across her clit. She shuddered once more, so close to orgasm that it physically  _hurt_  her, yet it was the most exquisite pain she'd ever experienced. Next, he kissed the tender bud between her legs and her hips shot up at the sudden intense feeling. Oral sex had never been like this before. Why had no man ever made her this crazy?

Danny couldn't believe the way she responded to his every action. He'd never had a woman this eager and excited in bed before. Opening his lips slightly, he wiggled his tongue against her clit and listened to her scream as she pulled his head hard against her. She was begging now, whether she realized it or not, and every word of it was music to his ears. Swirling his tongue around and around, he pushed his fingers into her harder and faster than ever.

Lindsay felt like a spring that was wound too tight. The roiling feeling in the pit of her stomach expanded until it occupied her entire body. Her hands moved up to her nipples of their own accord, stimulating her breasts and bringing her even closer to the ecstasy she was seeking.

That's when he captured her clit in his lips and sucked on it, still stroking it with his tongue. Her vision exploded in a fireworks display of pleasure as her body trembled, shook, and spasmed with her orgasm. Her head tossed from side to side and her hips moved hard and fast against his tongue and fingers, drawing out the feelings and making them last even longer. She screamed his name one last time before finally collapsing in a sweaty heat on the bed.

"God  _damn_ , Montana. You sure are somethin' to see, y'know that?" He was looking at her with an expression of raw lust tinged with awe.

"Mmhmm," she nodded, practically unconscious again.

Danny reached across her to the night table and selected a fluorescent yellow condom from the box, this time. "Hey cool! These things glow in the dark!"

"Mmhmm," she nodded and began to curl up into her usual sleeping position.

"Uhh… Montana?"

"Mmhmm," she said, eyes fluttering closed.

"Lindsay?"

"Mmhmm," fainter this time.

Danny sighed and looked down at his painfully hard erection. He looked over at his now comatose lover.

"She owes me big time."

He sighed once more, then curled around her and tried to fall asleep.

" _Big_  time."


End file.
